First Times
by Quadrotriticaile
Summary: When Wesley's first chance to be on the bridge goes a little wrong, Beverly makes sure he never forgets it. WARNING: Contains F/m spanking


"How do I look, Mom?"

Beverly Crusher glanced up from her work. "Very nice, Dear.". She made a mental note to get Wesley some new clothes. The sweater and trousers he had on were beginning to get a bit too small. "What time do you think you'll be off duty?"

"The Captain said about eleven."

"That's good.", his mom replied. "Just remember, if you have any trouble just ask someone. I know you're smart, but don't get cocky."

The handsome fourteen-year-old nodded. "OK. I'll see you later!"

Wesley Crusher was very excited and not a little nervous. After all this tim,e Captain Picard was finally letting him take a position on the bridge of the Enterprise. Wesley had felt ready for years, but it was only now, after the incident with the Traveler, that Captain Picard felt he was ready.

Ensign T'Su, an attractive woman in her mid-twenties, greeted him as he stepped from the turbolift. "Welcome, Wesley", she said with a smile. The young ensign stood and gave her report. "We're right on course for Alpha Sigma IX at warp six."

"OK, I'll take it from here", Wesley said as T'Su left the bridge. He sat at conn and flashed Captain Picard a smile. "Don't worry! Everything will be fine!"

So, for the next half hour, Wesley watched his board. Slowly, the crew left the bridge until there was only a skeleton detachment remaining. And even they were sleepy.

A beep from his console around nine startled the teenager. He was relieved to find his friend Jake's face on the screen. "Hey, Wes!", Jake greeted. "What's happening?"

"You know I'm on duty. I can't talk right now.", the boy replied.

That seemed to put a damper on Jake's enthusiasm. "Wes, you have to check this out! The passengers from Rigel just found me and they're a pair of gorgeous girls! Lalo says she's interested in you! What time are you off duty?", Jake asked. Wesley told him around eleven.

"Drat", Jake said. "But hey, just run down here real fast. Just say hello. Let her know you're interested. Fifteen minutes, tops. No one will ever find out."

Against his better judgement, Wesley gave in. He checked his station, all the while trying to convince himself that everything would be all right. What could happen in fifteen minutes?...

"What a waste of time!", Wesley muttered out loud. Lalo had found another young man and had been gone by the time he got there. He should have known. Jake had stayed with Sharah, the other girl, and promised to call if Lalo came back. "Don't bother," was his tart response.

The night would not be getting any better. During Wesley's "absence", the tac officer had turned to ask Wesley about their heading, just to make sure everything was going smoothly. Naturally, the young lieutenant was scared to death when she saw no one at the helm. Worse, the ship was about fifty degrees off it's original heading. Lieutenant Rosario raced down to conn to find the ship off course and no sign of Wesley. Rosario paged Dr. Crusher and told her what happened.

Beverly came right up, telling Nurse Ogawa she'd be back as soon as she could. She was a little worried herself. It wasn't like Wesley to do something like this. "Maybe we should call the Captain," Rosario suggested uneasily.

At first, Wesley thought nothing of how long he'd been gone (half an hour had passed). Then it hit him - they had to be looking for him by now! "Oh my God...", he whispered, and started running. The ashen-faced teen took the turbolift up to the bridge to find a set of very relieved adults.

"Thank God!", Risario said as she took her hand from her communicator. "We thought something happened to you."

Beverley threw her arms around Wesley. "Are you OK, darling?"

"Yes, Mom...I'm fine."

Relief then turned to anger when the adults realized Wesley had left on his own. A hard slap from Beverley's right hand found its mark on Wesley's cheek. "How dare you! How dare you leave the bridge like that! You're darn lucky nothing happened while you were gone!"

Wesley felt tears welling in his brown eyes as he rubbed his stinging cheek. "I'm sorry...", the fourteen-year-old sniffled.

The doctor grabbed her son securely by the wrist and apologized to the lieutenant. "I'm sorry, too. You trusted Wesley and he let you down. I'm truly ashamed of what he did. He knows better."

"No harm done.", a still-shaken Rosario stated. "It could have been worse."

"It's going to get worse, at least for Wesley." Crusher started for the door, son in hand. "And once again, I'm sorry for spoiling your evening." Rosario watched them go. She saw Beverley deliver a half-dozen smacks to the seat of Wesley's pants as they walked into the turbolift.

Wesley's bottom was already tingling by the time they arrived at their deck. Crewman walking the halls looked on in shock when they saw the ship's doctor drag her son to their quarters. "Someone's in trouble...", La Forge understated.

The light came on and the doors slid shut. Wesley was in for his first spanking, and he knew it. The boy stood, frozen, as Beverley retrieved her wide, flat-backed hairbrush. "Please, Mom...", Wesley whined, his hands on his seat.

"Quiet! What you did was inexcuseable! Imagine, leaving the bridge like that! Well, you're going to be very sorry! I'm going to spank you until you can't sit down for a week! We'll just see if a few blisters on your bottom won't teach you about responsibilty! And tomorrow, you're going to apologize again to the captain. Now march yourself over here, young man!"

Beverly Crusher seated herself on the bed. Slowly, Wesley approached. He was crying. "Save those tears," his mother cautioned. "You're going to need them."

Wesley was motioned to his mother's side. He buried his face in his hands, hiding the red handprint on his cheek, while his mother pushed his pants to the floor. Fingers were inserted inside the elastic of his briefs, and the white underpants slid effortlessly to her ankles. "No Mommmm...", he moaned as Bev bent him across her lap.

It had been some time since Beverly had seen her son's bottom bare and was surprised how nicely the pale white buttocks had filled out. Nevertheless, she raised the hairbrush and began applying it vigorously to the upturned backside. Each resounding smack caused Wesley to roll and buck in pain while tears streamed down his handsome face. He was barely aware of the scathing lecture his mother was delivering, so intense was the heat in his nether cheeks.

Listening to Wesley's cries from the corridor outside, Tasha Yar reached back and gave her backside a gentle rub. Her own spanking was still fresh in her mind. "Boy, I feel sorry for Wesley...", she said softly, "The doctor's really giving it to him."

A small smile appeared on Worf's face. The cocky boy genius was at this very moment getting spanked. And from the sound of it, it was on the bare behind. Worf felt no sympathy. He felt the spanking was long overdue. He responded to Tasha's statement with a shrug of the shoulders and an emotionless "So?"

Beverley Crusher wasn't just talking when she promised blisters. She considered Wesley's transgression extremely serious, and spanked accordingly. The angry mom didn't stop until she was absolutely certain that Wesley learned an important lesson, one that he'd remember for a very, very long time.

"Are you EVER going to do that again!", Crusher asked, the hairbrush still firmly in her grasp.

Wesley struggled to regain his composure. "No, Mom", he finally sobbed.

At last, it was over. Bev helped her son stand up. The fourteen-year-old wasted no time in rushing his hands to his scalded bottom. The purple-crimson buttocks, welted and blistered, felt twice their normal size. Tears continued to fall. The last thing on Wesley's mind was modesty. He stood before his mother naked from waist to ankles, crying uncontrollably. "Go to bed. We'll talk about this some more in the morning.", his mother ordered.

Stepping out of his pants and underwear, Wesley wiped away some tears. He picked up the pants with a loud groan. "I'm sorry, Mom...", he sniffled, and went to his room.

Worf had a smirk on his face the following morning when Wesley came down to the mess hall for breakfast. Wearing only his pajamas, the red-faced Wesley took his plate from the replicator and walked stiffly to the table.

"What's the matter, Wes...can't sit down?", Worf asked, stifling a chuckle.

"That's enough out of you!", Beverley snapped at the Klingon. "I've about had it with you and your attitude toward my son." Worf wisely kept his mouth shut.

Wesley was excused from school that morning. "When I get off duty, I want you dressed and this place cleaned up," Dr. Crusher warned. "Then you're going to the bridge and apologize one more time."

That's exactly what Wesley did. It took him longer than usual to clean the quarters, since he stopped every few minutes to jam his hands down the back of his pajama pants and massage his blistered and throbbing bottom. Then the spanked little boy found the loosest outfit he owned and put them on. He looked very presentable when his mother returned.

Captain Picard was absent from the bridge when Welsey arrived, but the rest of the regular crew was there. They all looked his way and the boy blushed deeply. "Have a seat, Wesley," offered Riker, waving to the seat beside him.

Wesley's face turned even redder. "That's all right, Commander. I'll just stand.", he said politely. Riker nodded. The first officer had a feeling he knew why.

"I'm awfully sorry about last night." Wesley continued. "It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I don't blame you if you never ask me to serve on the bridge again." His voice wavered. He was close to tears.

Troi tried to comfort him. The poor boy had obviously been through a lot since last night. And if Beverley Crusher was anything like her mother, Wesley's bottom had to be very sore indeed. It hadn't been that long since Deanna was last spanked herself. "Hey, it's over and done with.", she said soothingly. "Everyone makes mistakes, and hopefully we learn from them. Don't let it get you down." The counselor stopped short of saying he'd be allowed on the bridge again. Captain Picard would have something to say about that.

"Okay...", Wesley said weakly. Speaking was difficult with the lump in his throat from choking back tears.

Out of nowhere, Data turned from his console and inquired, "Did your mother spank you for leaving the bridge last night? The captain had stated that he hoped that she did."

Now there were more people than Wesley blushing. "Data! That's none of your business!", Tasha scolded. "That's between Wesley and his mother!"

The android seemed to accept that, and turned back to his station. Wesley was too flustered to say anything. Finally, he broke the ice. "I better be going..."

Troi accompanied him off the bridge and the two proceeded to Ten-Forward. Deanna could tell Wesley was still embarrassed by his spanking. But she knew that Wes liked her and felt he could trust her. "It's all right...", the high schooler finally whispered, "the Captain wasn't the only one who thought I needed a spanking last night. So did my mother. But please don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me.", Deanna promised with a smile.


End file.
